


I'm the Drug in Your Veins, Just Fight Through the Pain

by paralleltonone



Series: While the Rockets Burn [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Language, mentions of Zerrie - Freeform, mentions of payzer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltonone/pseuds/paralleltonone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/566096">While the Rockets Burn</a>. It was easier to not be than to be, Liam found, but Zayn has other ideas and he shows Liam that love may not solve all their problems, but a little addition of luck just may.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Drug in Your Veins, Just Fight Through the Pain

_“I don’t want him anymore! You fucking win, Zayn!”_

          That was where they started; with sleep broken by shouted words that echoed in the middle of the nowhere they were left stranded in. That was where they started; with hurried movements to cover up and with pleadings made with a woman who seemingly would have rather died than listen to him. That was where they started; with their savior being poured into the grassy field and with them left as stuck as they were before her arrival.

          That was where they started _and_ , subsequently, where she and him ended. When _Zayn fucking won_.

          The end of Danielle and Liam’s relationship had been building long before she’d started trying to push her friends Zayn’s way and play matchmaker to distract him from Liam, long before Zayn spoke those three words to him over ironic Hip-Hop laced lyrics of _bad religions_ and _needing something different_ , long before that morning she pulled up behind her boyfriend’s car to answer an SOS their band mates sent out only to find him contented and nude in slumber with his best friend. Their relationship was teetering on the end long before any of those things because Zayn had Liam’s heart a lot longer than Liam ever let on to her.

          Zayn had Liam’s heart, mind and soul for over two years. Before they’d even formed that bond as band mates, Zayn had grabbed little pieces of Liam’s being, before Liam even knew it and well before Zayn did too.

_Stepping outside the McDonald’s, Liam spotted the boy whose voice he’d been nearly captivated by earlier that day, maybe even envious of, because he was sure he was going to make it through._

_“Hey, you did really good on your audition.”_

_“Thank you,” he smiled. “When do you go?”_

_“Tomorrow.”_

_“Well, best of luck to you. Although, I heard you singing in the hallway…and I don’t think you need any luck. You’ll get through without it.”_

_A blush crept over Liam’s cheeks at those words and a smile formed on his lips, “Thanks, mate,” he said and almost turned to walk away, but stopped to return to the other boy and extend his hand. “I’m Liam Payne.”_

_“Zayn. Nice to meet you.”_

_Shaking his hand, Liam couldn’t drop the smile on his face and it seemed Zayn couldn’t drop his either, “Nice to meet you too.”_

_Before hands had unlinked that day, his heart, mind and soul belonged to Zayn Malik._

________________________________________________________________________

          All Zayn didn’t own of his was body and with Danielle gone, there it was: Zayn’s for the taking, and Zayn took it. Without hesitation, he took it and Liam gave it. He gave Zayn all of him, all the time, even when pieces of Zayn went to Perrie.

_“So, you guys are moving in together, huh?”_

_Zayn’s brows furrowed as he looked to Liam, “No,” he shook his head. “She just spends the night a lot. It’s not…like that…not serious like that.”_

_“She’s at your house when you’re not there, spends the night every night, and you own a dog with her. You can try to save face to me all you want, but it’s serious like that, Zayn.”_

_Zayn was quiet for a long moment, watching Liam chop at the mix of vegetables at the kitchen counter. His eyes scanned over his lover, taking in the way his muscles moved with his actions, and the way his brows furrowed in concentration. But he mostly took in the expression in Liam’s eyes, something no one else saw: a sadness that he understood perfectly, a sadness he’d held onto for two years, a sadness that he couldn’t seem to make go away, a sadness he put there the same way Liam had done to him, a sadness that existed because it still wasn’t them and only them._

_Moving behind the other man, Zayn let his arms wrap around Liam’s middle, closing his eyes as he pressed his face between Liam’s shoulder blades, clinging to him as if he would disappear. There were times, though, that Zayn worried that he would. Despite the fact that days of hugs inched out of had been replaced with moments where bodies connected in a way neither could decipher where he began and the other ended; where three words spoken endlessly replaced quick-witted insults masked as jokes, Zayn worried he would lose all those pieces of Liam he’d gained, that he’d longed for for so long. He worried he’d lose him, all because he’d found her when the longing turned to emptiness and he need something, anything. She was that anything._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Zayn, don’t be. It’s not fair to her for being sorry for loving her.”_

_“No, but it’s not fair to you…because I should be yours,” Zayn whispered and Liam could hear the sobs weighing in his voice. “I should be all yours and only yours.”_

________________________________________________________________________

          Liam didn’t shed tears as Zayn did, didn’t feel the guilt he knew plagued him. He’d had his days of feeling those things, thinking those thoughts. Liam did, though, think Zayn should have been his, all his and only his. And sometimes, Liam liked to pretend he was, and liked to leave little indications of that fairy tale he was constantly writing in his head.

_Liam’s name echoed off the walls of his bedroom, resounding throughout the entire flat in tones and at pitches that never failed to drive him mad, never failed to make him do everything he could so those sounds didn’t stop. Spots on his back became raw with new wounds and Zayn’s sides held the same._

_They were spots and marks Liam left as Indications of that fairy tale he wrote about them in his head: the one where Zayn was all his and only his, the one where Zayn didn’t have to return to her and explain away finger-sized bruises on his hips and neck or the temporary change in his gait or the clothes he wore that he hadn’t left in or the flushed tinge to his lips and other parts of him that he couldn’t come up with a reason for._

_There were times when Liam lost himself with Zayn and became almost animalistic, marking territory that really wasn’t his, but that he thought should have been. Times like that night._

_“Fuck, Li,” Zayn groaned as he stared at his naked reflection there in front of the mirror that adorned Liam’s dresser._

_Moving alongside him, his body pressed against Zayn’s side, Liam looked at the both of them, “They’ll go away...”_

_“I look like a fucking cheetah.”_

_“You look beautiful, babe,” Liam said, a grin playing on his face._

_Liam could see the unamused glare Zayn gave him in the mirror and he feigned a pout, reaching over to turn Zayn to face him, leaning in to peck at his lips._

_“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time, yeah?”_

_Zayn returned Liam’s kiss, his arms wrapping around his mid-section tightly as he mumbled against his lips, “You always say next time.”_

_“I mean it. Next time,” Liam kissed at Zayn’s lips deeper then murmured, “Nex-this time…I’ll try…this time.”_

_Lifting Zayn up halfway onto the slab of mahogany, Liam tried to keep his promise, but if the moans and yells that were magnified in the room were any indication, he hadn’t tried very hard. There were times when Liam lost himself with Zayn and found a sense of possessiveness he didn’t know he had, times when he left traces of himself on as much of Zayn as he could, times when he tried to silently make sure the world knew what Liam had written for them in his head: that Zayn was his. All his and only his._

________________________________________________________________________

          Liam didn’t like the fairy tale. He didn’t like pretending that Zayn was his while it was clear reality didn’t match fantasy. He didn’t like that he had to share, he didn’t like that he had to fall into a role he felt he didn’t belong in when Perrie came around. He didn’t like that he was alone more than he wanted to be, left without Zayn’s warmth to feel, his scent to smell, his touch to send shivers all throughout his core.

          Liam didn’t like that his loneliness transformed into weakness when Danielle wanted to talk in the days before the biggest show they’d ever played.

_It was obvious to anyone who could see that Zayn was not in the best of moods from the moment that he stepped into Liam’s New York hotel room. As he slammed the door and stormed to Liam with dark brows furrowed, Liam knew he was not happy, and Liam knew why._

_“Liam, you and Dan-”_

_“Yeah, so what?”_

_“What do you mean ‘so what’? The ‘so what’ is that we’re together. I’m your boyfriend.”_

_“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure you’re Perrie’s boyfriend.”_

_“Liam,” Zayn said, his voice shaky with his upset becoming even more evident. “I love you. Don’t go back to her…please. I’m in with love you.”_

_“I’m sorry?” Liam turned to Zayn then. “That’s selfish, Zayn, for you to even say that.”_

_“No it isn’t. I love you and I deserve you more than she does because I loved you first.”_

_“The same way I loved you before Perrie came along.”_

_Zayn’s face fell then, his mouth going slack as he tried to find the words to express his thoughts. His hazel eyes focused on Liam’s brown ones, almost as if silent pleading with do a better job than anything he could verbally say._

_“Liam…”_

_“We’re not breaking up again, Zayn,” Liam shook his head. “I love her.”_

_It was a simple phrase. Three little words. Still, those words seemed to cut through Zayn like the sharpest blade. The glint in his eyes disappeared, his face paled, that imaginary brightness that lit up his face faded away. All Liam saw was grey. Sadness. That void that Zayn held within himself for over two years had seeped into his pores again and settled within his body, consuming him._

_The two of them stood face-to-face, every blink of Zayn’s eyes threatening to drop the tears that were building as Liam forced himself to stand his ground. The secrets weren’t working anymore. Forcing something that didn’t seem meant wasn’t working anymore. Pretending wasn’t working anymore. They weren’t working anymore, and Liam had to wonder if they ever had. They shared a moment along a dirt road while the rockets burned, and maybe it was meant to stay just that: a moment; a single lapse in time, nothing more and nothing less._

_Zayn blinked and past long, thick lashes, a tear slid down. He turned on his heel, and left the room. There were no words. There were no goodbyes. Pretending to be just friends came easy after that. Then again, they were only just friends, after all._

________________________________________________________________________

          Taking a sip from his water, Liam watched Zayn and the blonde from his spot on the edge of the stage. He watched the way his arms fit around her bare middle and fell into the places they were accustomed to, and the way he grinned until his eyes squinted with her kisses and her whispers into his ear. Liam watched the way she grinned and her dimple came into full view, and the way her eyes lit up with every word he spoke and every touch he gave. Zayn was happy, so incredibly happy, and Liam tried hard to feel nothing but happiness for him and for Perrie. He tried, he really did.

          Liam’s attention quickly shifted from the two of them when he felt a hint of cold brush against his arm. Looking over, he smiled at the small dog that’d come to rest at his side and nosed at his arm for attention.

“Hey, Lok,” he smiled, reaching out to rub at his head.

“He couldn’t wait to break away from me. Missed his daddy, I guess.”

Liam glanced to woman who joined him at his side, giving her an amused shrug as he picked up the puppy with a soft chuckle, “We didn’t even finish soundcheck, so I don’t know how he’s going to go the entire two hours without me once the show starts.”

“I’ll have to keep him occupied, I guess,” Danielle laughed.

          Looking back in Zayn’s direction where he stood with friends who’d come in anticipation of the show, Liam’s smile quickly faded, a move that didn’t go unnoticed by Danielle.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head.

“Bullshit. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Liam sighed, “Just tired, I guess.”

“Well, you guys have been really busy.”

          With her words, Danielle’s hand slid up his back to the nape of his neck where she massaged gently, prompting an unconscious tense of his muscles. Almost as quickly as her hand fell against his neck did she pull it away and place it back into her lap.

“Sorry,” they both spoke simultaneously, though Liam couldn’t quite explain his apology, couldn’t explain his sudden level of discomfort.

          An unnerving silence surrounded them while Liam entertained their dog until Loki was distracted by someone Liam was sure he loved more than him, and began to bark as if the blond man he’d spotted was the second coming.

“There’s my favorite canine!”

“Andy, I wasn’t sure if you’d make it.” Liam smiled, looking to man walking down the aisle to the stage.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Andy smiled, leaning into Danielle to exchange a hug with her before taking Loki away.

“While you’re here, you can get down to cheering this one up,” she spoke.

“What’s wrong with Lok? Need some companionship? Has your daddy let you meet that runt of Zayn’s yet?” Andy spoke to the dog.

“I think she’s talking about me, Andy,” Liam rolled his eyes. “And there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m fine.”

Andy looked to him and shook his head, “Bullshit, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I’m fine!” Liam huffed, hopping down from the stage. “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back.”

          Liam stalked away, heading towards an exit that led to the lot outside. There, he found himself a comfortable spot alongside Danielle’s car, using it both as a spot of seclusion and as shade from the sun. His leave from the venue didn’t go unnoticed, though, and soon, he had a visitor right at his side and disturbing his peace.

“Hey,” the intruder spoke, placing a hand to his shoulder.

          That time, though, Liam didn’t flinch away. He didn’t recoil from the touch that was still all too familiar. Turning to face them, his eyes locked on hazel ones, almost searching for that glint he hadn’t seen in them in a while. He didn’t find it.

“What?”

“I was coming to check on you. You seemed upset when I saw you leave.”

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

“Will everyone stop saying that? I’m fine, really. I’m just tired. Really, really tired.”

          Still, Zayn didn’t leave. Instead, he settled in next to Liam, curling against his side and letting his hand rest against the small of Liam’s back as he rubbed gentle circles into it.

“Zayn?”

“Does this still comfort you? I mean…it seemed like it did because when you would be upset and I did this, you always just seemed to relax and you stopped being so tense and you smile-”

“Zayn.”

“You have such a beautiful smile.”

“Zayn, stop. Don’t touch me.”

“Smile, Liam,” Zayn murmured, voice cracking. “Please?”

“Zayn…”

“For me? Please?”

          Liam felt a heavier weight press between his shoulder blades and heard the soft whimper that Zayn emitted in his attempt to stifle his tears. Turning, Liam pushed Zayn away gently only to face him and pull him in back in, engulfing him in an embrace that Zayn welcomed without a second thought, his head resting to Liam’s shoulder and his arms wrapping around his neck.

“I miss you,” Zayn murmured softly.

“No, you don’t, Zayn,” Liam chuckled, pulling back. “You’re happy.”

“Who said?”

“I can see it, Zayn. You and Perrie are good together. She thinks the world of you, and you obviously think the same of her.”

“I love Perrie, a lot, but you’re my world,” Zayn sighed. “When I go to sleep, it’s hard to fall off because you’re not there. When I wake up, the first thing I think about is you and how I wish your face was the first thing I see when I open my eyes. When I’m out with friends, I wish you were there. When we’re performing, I wish all of the touching and the looks weren’t just an act you put on.”

“An act?”

“Liam, I’m not stupid. I know you would rather die than touch me sometimes.”

“No, you actually are quite stupid, if you believe that,” Liam said, bringing Zayn to complete silence. “All I want is to touch you the way you let me for that little while, and all I want is to wake up with you and fall asleep with you and tell you everyday how much I love you-”

“Why’d you go back to Danielle then?”

“Why didn’t you break up with Perrie?” Again, Zayn fell quiet. “Zayn…love wasn’t going to make things magically work in our favor. You obviously didn’t want to let her go, and I get it, Zayn. I understand why and I understand that it’s easier. Being with Danielle is easier. She means a lot to me, I mean a lot to her, we have a connection, I can be happy with her…people are okay with us being us.”

“Liam…”

“It’s okay, Zayn.”

“No, it’s not okay,” Zayn retorted. “Because I don’t care what anyone thinks of us.”

“Now, who’s blasting bullshit?”

Inching in close to Liam again, Zayn shook his head, “I’m not talking shit.” Their lips barely touched, Zayn’s breath tickling Liam’s mouth as he spoke, “I don’t care, I don’t fucking care anymore…”

          Zayn’s lips crashed upon Liam’s then in a kiss that echoed all of those emotions Zayn couldn’t – didn’t – speak aloud. He let himself go back to that moment, that lapse in time where it started, where he and Liam fell into one another on that road with the crickets and the rain giving a symphony around them. Liam could feel that proverbial spark set fire throughout his body as he was slammed against the bumper of the car with the kiss, that feeling that only Zayn’s touch, his smell, his taste, gave him. Liam relaxed into him, drifting back to that night, back that time where everything came to a head in the way it was meant to for them with their minds on that moment and that moment only, not attuned to the reality the morning would bring then.

          It was as it started, lips locking frantically with neither wanting to take more than a second just to breath for fear that the other would be gone; Zayn’s hands finding their way beneath Liam’s shirt and pushing it up and over his head then doing the same to his tank top only to quickly restore the oral contact that’d been broken with his actions.

          Liam’s sense of tact didn’t exist when it came to Zayn sometimes, boundaries that he knew he shouldn’t cross became invisible, and those disappearing boundaries were what led him to move from the ground with his lover, and lift Zayn onto the hood of the Audi. His lips found Zayn’s again and his hands latched onto the zipper and button of his jeans, undoing them and grabbing a hold of boxers to slide the articles of clothing down his body until he had removed them, Zayn being left exposed across the hood of the car. Liam’s kisses trailed over Zayn’s cheek and jaw, down his neck and collarbone where his teeth did more damage than his lips could ever do, leaving Zayn with a contusion or two that no amount of fabric he might wear would hide. Liam traced over Zayn’s tattoos against his chest with his mouth, moving further down Zayn’s body until he used his tongue to outline the darkened heart against his hip. Wrapping his hand around Zayn’s growing erection, Liam leaned in and guided it to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, drawing out a sharp gasp from the other man.

“Fuck, Li…” Zayn moaned at a whisper, spreading his legs.

          Any feelings of apprehension Liam had been feeling when Zayn came out to the lot with the intention of comforting him had completely dissolved into a mess of adrenaline and fervor, and all his mind could process was his need for the honey-toned boy lying underneath him. It was a need that was almost animalistic, one that he couldn’t shake, and he couldn’t be bothered to think of the where and when and who else of it all.

          Liam took Zayn in inch-by-inch, going until he could feel him hit the very back of his throat and then he pulled up, his tongue wiping a long strip up the underside of Zayn’s cock. Teasingly, Liam sucked on Zayn’s balls, causing his breath to hitch momentarily above him and bringing a cheeky grin to Liam’s face as a result the reaction he got. He took Zayn between his lips again, head bobbing and tongue working all along his length as his hand stroked against what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Zayn whimpered and squirmed against the hood in his attempts to be as quiet as possible, his attempts to hold back the heavy moans and loud exclamations of Liam’s name he wanted so desperately to make. His slender fingers tangled between locks of brown hair, tugging on it through his vocal hold backs, well aware of their surroundings. Liam’s mouth was working wonders against him and holding back wasn’t so easy when he felt Liam bring him in further, throat muscles relaxing to take his entire length.

“Babe, I’m – Liam – I-”

          Zayn couldn’t formulate the words of warning before he was gripping at Liam’s hair tighter as a guttural moan escaped his lips and echoed throughout the lot with his orgasm. Lapping up Zayn’s release, Liam lazily licked along Zayn’s cock and moved away to stand between his legs. Zayn sat up on the car, wrapping his legs around Liam’s middle, his arms around his neck then pulled him into him so that their lips could graze the other’s again.

“We should go…” Zayn whispered, Liam’s kisses falling against the spots on his neck still tender from his earlier assault against it. “…gonna look for us.”

“No,” Liam shook his head.

“Liam, we-”

Liam pressed his face into Zayn’s neck, mumbling into his skin, “I want you, need you…now…can’t wait. _Please_.”

          Zayn took a glance around the lot then started to unhook Liam’s belt, ridding him of his pants and underwear in one movement. Liam placed a series of soft pecks to Zayn’s lips then was tugging away from him and out of his grasp, going to the passenger’s side of the car and peeking into the window before he opened the door, causing Zayn to chuckle as he remembered what Liam had mentioned once before about Danielle never pushing the correct button on her keychain to lock the doors.

          When Liam returned, Zayn locked his legs around Liam’s waist again, bringing Liam’s body back to his. He leaned up to press his lips back to his lover’s, kissing Liam deeply as the other man fidgeted with getting the bottle of lotion he’d retrieved from the car open. Zayn got lost in the kiss with Liam, his fingertips brushing up the back of his neck to trace through the soft hair against the nape of it only to let out a soft whimper against Liam’s lips when he felt a sense of cold press against his opening, two of Liam’s lotion-coated digits easing into him.

          Zayn broke their kiss with a boisterous moan as Liam nudged a third finger into him, pushing down onto them. Liam looked between them, watching his fingers move in and out of the other man, and the way Zayn fucked himself down against them. Tugging his lips between his teeth, Zayn held back another groan as he rocked his hips against Liam’s hand, his entire body tensing for only a moment when Liam added a fourth finger. Liam could feel his erection growing as he watched his Zayn move all the way back against the hood, his mouth agape, dark-haired head tossed back, moving against his hand and trying to suppress volumes that would surely have someone coming along.

          It was a sight Liam was sure he could watch all day, if that were possible, but his body and mind had gotten riled up to other ideas. Moving his fingers from Zayn and drawing out a soft, defeated sigh from him, Liam picked up the lotion again and squirted it into his palm, stroking it onto himself. His adrenaline was running through his body as he tugged Zayn to the edge of the hood roughly, Zayn draping his legs atop Liam’s shoulders. Zayn screamed with Liam’s entrance, driving his own body into Liam’s to meet his touch, urging him to go deeper, to go until he was at the hilt inside of him. Liam stilled for only a moment before he pulled out and nudged back in, slowly building a rhythm until he had Zayn moving against his cock the way he’d done his fingers. Liam pressed his face into Zayn’s neck and gripped at his thighs, pressing into them as he pounded into Zayn to meet the other man’s motions, sure to leave bruises against his tanned skin.

          Keeping quiet went far forgotten as Zayn rocked his hips in time with Liam’s, breathing ragged and voice loud as every noise he made bounced off the sides of the venue near them throughout the open air. Liam’s name blended through obscenities and noises even Zayn couldn’t make sense of, the larger man keeping his own silence by focusing on leaving impressions of himself in spots against Zayn’s skin, planting him with more explanations to make. Liam didn’t understand half of what came out of Zayn’s mouth in that single moment, but he knew he’d hit just the right spot then. He continued to press into his prostate, pulling sounds out of Zayn that only served to make him thrust harder until Zayn was a stuttering and trembling mess coming undone beneath him and between their stomachs.

          Liam pulled out of Zayn, letting his legs drop from his shoulders and Zayn slinked down to the pavement below, settling on his knees. Zayn pushed Liam against the car beside them and then, out the corner of his eye, he could see his phone lighting up in the pocket of his jeans near Liam’s feet.

“Babe, wait…”

          Liam’s eyes widened in response, but Zayn motioned to assure him it’d only be a second before he could speak, slipping his phone out of his pocket with the other hand, knowing exactly who it was, glancing to the screen and at the message on it to find that his thoughts were correct:

**Perrie <3**  
 _“Babe, Hatch and Loki are playing together and it’s so cute! You and Liam have to see this video that Danielle and I got of them!”_

          Zayn quickly texted back then turned his attention to Liam with a grin.

“Perrie?”

“No,” Zayn shook his head. “No need to worry, after all, I guess. Now, I was…where?” Zayn teased.

          Placing his hand on Liam’s hardened cock, Zayn stroked along his length, increasing his pace the further Liam got to his climax. Liam moaned out loudly, gripping onto Zayn’s hair as Zayn ran his thumb over the slit in the head of his cock. Liam stammered out a half-assed warning to his lover before Zayn’s strokes finally brought him to orgasm, sending white hot spurts against Zayn’s lips and cheeks. With a grin, there was Zayn lapping at the head of Liam’s cock for excess, eyes locked on Liam’s.

“You need to get cleaned up before we go back,” Liam laughed.

“We don’t need to go back…”

________________________________________________________________________

          Perrie glanced at her phone when it alerted her to the response from Zayn.

“Oh, they’re outside, right by your car.”

Danielle hopped down from the stage with the blonde, leading her to the correct exit, “I’m parked in the lot. And, seriously, after all that time, I sure hope Zayn could talk some sense into Liam and put him in a better mood.”

“I was hoping Liam could do the same. Zayn is always saying that he misses the way they used to be, and that they’re not as close as they were.” Perrie added.

“He misses him? He sees him everyday.”

“Yeah, I know, but he says it’s not the same.”

          It was almost as if those words sparked something within Danielle and she picked up her pace with a slight sense of panic, a confused Perrie trying to keep on her heels. However, any bit of confusion she held and all speculations Danielle kept inside, disappeared in that instant they turned the corner to the lot and spotted the silver Audi.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [livewhilewereforeveryoung](http://livewhilewereforeveryoung.tumblr.com)


End file.
